Clementh
Clementh was a Napan lieutenant of the Royal Guard of King Tarel of the Napan Isles. When Clementh was arrayed for battle, she wore a "set of heavy leather armour, scaled in skirting down to her ankles". Each of the bronze-edged scales were decorated with intricate swirls. A domed helmet with cheek-guards covered her head and gauntlets protected her hands. The Napan Royal Guard was composed entirely of elite Heavy infantry and fought in groups of fifty, each Guard of which was armed with a "heavy bastard-sword" and a large shield.Deadhouse Landing, Chapter 17, US TPB p.337-339/341 Clementh was from a Napan noble family.Kellanved's Reach, Chapter 5, US TPB p.80 In Deadhouse Landing Lieutenant Clementh, a second Napan officer, and one-hundred Royal Guard members arrived at the outer harbour of Malaz City aboard the Napan man-o-war, the Sapphire. They were part of a larger contingent led by Admiral Koreth which also included a group of some eighty Malazan prisoners of war. Koreth landed at the waterfront under a white flag of truce and was met by the pirate admiral, Mock, along with numerous armed Malazan marines and sailors. As it developed, Koreth and Mock agreed to exchange the Malazan captives for the renegade Napans who had been hiding out on Malaz Island. It was also agreed between the two admirals that it would be the Napan Royal Guard and their two officers who would do the actual collecting of the Napan renegades.Deadhouse Landing, Chapter 17, US TPB p.329-331 Clementh and the other Napan officer came ashore with the Napan Royal Guard and had them form up into two columns of fifty Guards each and then marched into the city. To get to the headquarters of the renegades, the Guards from Nap had to cross the swampy Malaz River, which was crossed by only three bridges which even then were being barricaded by supporters of the renegade Napans. Clementh took her fifty Guards and headed to the first bridge while the other fifty Guards and their officer headed to the third bridge.Deadhouse Landing, Chapter 17, US TPB p.332/335-338/341 After a great deal of fighting between the Napan Royal Guards and their foes on all three bridges, Clementh, badly wounded, ordered her group of surviving Guards to withdraw from what was clearly a hopeless situation and to return to the Sapphire. Clementh knew that King Tarel would probably have her head when the Napans returned to Nap, but she felt that saving her remaining Guards would be worth the sacrifice.Deadhouse Landing, Chapter 17, US TPB p.339-344 After Clementh and the rest of the Napans re-boarded the Napan man-o-war, it withdrew and sailed for Nap.Deadhouse Landing, Chapter 18, US TPB p.360 In Kellanved's Reach When Clementh returned to Nap, she told King Tarel that she "assumed all responsibility for the debacle" in Malaz City. Thus, Tarel was able to tell his "closest allies among the ruling council of Nap" that he had had "Commander" Clementh imprisoned. Clementh, in her cell, was presumably awaiting a trial and\or her execution by the order of the king.Kellanved's Reach, Chapter 5, US TPB p.80 Notes and references Category:Females Category:Guards Category:Heavies Category:Lieutenants Category:Napans Category:Commanders Category:Nobles